1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a device management system in importing a management target device information, and a computer readable medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-316674 discusses a conventional device management system provided with a parent server and a child server in a case where devices are managed in a distributed manner by a plurality of management servers. In such a device management system, a child server generally transmits information about each device existing at each base to a parent server, and the parent sever determines whether the device is a management target.
However, the conventional device management system has problems described as below.
The parent server must have the device information about the device transmitted from the child server for determining whether the device is the management target, and the information needs to be always updated to the latest one.
Further, the parent server needs to perform processing for comparing determining information with the device information transmitted from the child server. Thus, there arises a problem that, as a number of the device of the management target increases, a burden of the parent sever also increases.
Further, if the parent server centrally manages the device information managed by the child server, a content that is individually set and managed by the child sever can be updated by the parent server. Therefore, there arises a problem that contents set in an environment under control of the child server become contradictory.